


Run and Gun

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gives details on the Hunt, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Prepping for a Hunt, SPN Femslash February, Sam assigns a Hunt, Supernatural Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Jody and Donna are lounging around when Sam calls them and asks them to take on a hunt.





	Run and Gun

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 24: Power Couple
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Jody was laying contently on the couch, her feet up on the arm and her head in Donna’s lap when her phone rang. Donna muted the TV as Jody pulled her phone out of her pocket. She smiled before answering it. “Hiya Sam! You’re on speaker phone. It’s me and Donna.”

“Perfect, means I only have to make this phone call once.”

“That’s never a good sign, dontcha know.” Donna giggled. “It’s never just a call to say hello.”

Jody poked Donna in the side. “What’s up, Sam?”

“So, get this.” the ladies looked at each other to stifle their laughter at their friend’s catch phrase. “There’s been an increase of ‘the Devil made me do it’ excuses about 5 hours North of Sioux Falls. Dean, Cas and I were going to go, but Cas also found a possible ghoul infestation about 4 hours South of us. Figured we’d offer the hunt to the best crew in the area first.”

“You boys think it’s just one demon or a couple?” Jody asked. Donna leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before helping her sit up.

“Hold on a second, here’s Cas.”

The phone shuffled a moment before the familiar gravel-laced voice came on the phone. “Hello Jody, Donna.” The ladies both replied their own versions of hello before the angel continued. “Going based off the frequencies of the crimes, the patterns, and what the crimes have been, it’s at most two demons, but we believe it to be only one.”

Donna nodded and stood up, stretching out her back. “Ok, Donna is going to go grab the bags and pack up her truck. We can be out on the road in less than an hour. Anything else we should know?”

“One moment.” There was more shuffling, as though Cas covered the phone with his hand. Jody could hear muffled voices but couldn’t make out what they were saying. “Dean and Sam wanted to know if you two could come to the Bunker afterwards.”

“No promises. We only have about a week left in our vacation and we don’t know how long it’s going to take us to track this demon. Have Sam text us the information on where everything is.”

“I will pass on the message. Good luck Jody, and Donna if you can still hear me.”

“Thanks Cas. Take care of the boys, ok?”

“Will do.”

The call disconnected and Jody stood up before sliding her phone in her pocket. She walked back to the den where Donna had already opened their secret stash of hunting goods.

Donna looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jody. “Best crew, eh?” She pointed to an unopened duffle bag. “Haven’t gone through yours yet. I can in a moment if ya wanna pack some snacks or something.” She ejected a magazine out of her Smith and Wesson and counted the number of bullets in it before sliding it back in. “I’ve got Holy Water, Salt, two shot guns and at least 50 loads of rock salt in here.” She placed her gun back into the duffle before zipping it up.

Jody came up behind Donna and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her tightly. “We are the best, because it’s us. I got your back, and you’ve got mine.” She rested her chin on the shorter blonde’s shoulder. “And we’ll get this bastard, head to the bunker to check on the boys, and enjoy the rest of our vacation together.”

“Can we skip the bunker and just come straight back here?” Donna turned around and wagged her eyebrows.

“I did say we could be on the road in less than an hour. Not that we would.” She kissed Donna playfully. “How fast can you check and pack my duffle?”

“How fast can ya get the cooler ready?”

“Meet me in the bedroom in 10?”

“You betcha Sunshine!”


End file.
